


Second Chances

by Nikicco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Lex Luthor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clark Kent, Possible Batfamily Dynamics, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikicco/pseuds/Nikicco
Summary: Lex wasn’t the one responsible for Batman vs Superman but he is aware of Clark Kent’s secret. Except he discovered it several years ago in a little town called Smallville, Kansas, after Clark saved him from drowning in a river. After an incident with the Bat, Clark gets taken in by Lex, in more ways than one. Bruce doesn’t know what nefarious plot Luthor has for Clark but he's going to need more than just the Batman if he's going to win Clark back to their side, and hopefully get a second chance.“Wait, how does a guy like Clark Kent know Lana Lang, Lex Luthor,andBruce Wanye?”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bad at writing and very new to this ship, especially with just how confusing all the different Superman, Batman, Justice League, etc. storylines intertwine, or don't as the case may be. This might be something of a crackshot but I wanted to get this out of my system and I struggled a bit with whether or not to use any a/b/o dynamics, but I'll be making those up as I go. 
> 
> FYI, SuperBat is endgame. Maybe some Batfamily feels.

He was desperate. He kept telling himself, Alfred, and the others, that all of this was necessary. The world needed Superman. He was undoing a mistake. One of the biggest mistakes he had ever made. The worst since Dick, since Jason, since Tim. He’d never forgive himself for so carelessly handling yet another life.

His fear had been a poison and he had realized it too late. No, that wasn’t true. He knew what he had been doing and he gave into it. Told himself it was for the better of the world. He shut his eyes and stubbornly chose not to see the truth. Clark wasn’t innocent, but it wasn’t his fault either.

There’s a saying on earth. _“I’m only human.”_

Clark wasn’t of earth, but he had grown up on it. Clark wasn’t human, but he had lived among them. The expression was just as true for Clark as it was anyone else. For all of Clark’s great powers, he wasn’t invulnerable. He could, in fact, bleed. And he could, in fact, feel pain. He wasn’t perfect. He couldn’t be in more places than one. He couldn’t save everybody. He couldn’t please everybody. But he damn well tried his best.

And Bruce had been too blinded by fear to see that. He had even preyed on it.

Bruce had believed Clark couldn’t possibly be anything more than a monster. The destruction from Zodd’s invasion was proof enough of that. If Superman was truly who he tried to appear to be, then he wouldn't kill the Batman and that gave Bruce the advantage he needed to take Clark out. Clark had tried to reason with him. Resolve whatever conflict or ill will they had with words rather than war.

In the end, Clark wasn’t a monster and ultimately Bruce wasn’t able to kill him, but Clark had died anyways. It had still been Bruce’s fault.

When he had made the decision to resurrect Clark, he had no idea what to expect. None of them did. Bruce could only hope that it would all work itself out somehow, if he could just guide everything in the right direction. 

To be honest, he wasn’t confident. He didn’t like relying on hope. He liked to be in control, to have calculated all outcomes and possible deviations. To have a contingency plan for everything.

That wasn’t saying he didn’t have a few aces up his sleeve, but this was Clark Kent he was dealing with, Superman, the Man of Steel. Everything about Clark threw Bruce and set him off in ways he didn’t like to admit or acknowledge, not even in death.

The scent from the coffin was that of fresh soil, having just been unearthed, but it did not smell of death or decaying flesh. That gave Bruce some hope that this could work. They all scented the air as Arthur pried the lid open from the casket. The half-Atlantian eyed the body warily, nose flaring, and shoulders tense, but he didn’t speak as he lifted the prone figure from its confines and began wading into the fluid of the chamber.

Bruce wasn’t sure what he should’ve expected. There was a smell, a scent, but one he couldn’t place. Clark smelt of damp earth, not unpleasant, but not quite like a living person.

Victor was checking the systems. The ship didn’t have enough power to wake the Mother Box. Barry reluctantly suggested that he could do it. If he had enough distance, he could work up a charge. They could still wake Clark.

Bruce idly wondered whatever happened the days of chasing crooks around Gotham, where the weirdest thing he had to deal with was explosive toy penguins and a couple of clowns. For all they were deranged, they were still people. They were human.

For a split second, Bruce thought the plan had failed. Maybe Barry hadn’t been able to build up enough charge. Maybe he hadn’t been able to get the correct timing of repowering the Mother Box. Maybe the whole plan was a bust, a fool’s errand. Maybe Clark really didn’t want to be brought back.

Then there was a rumble, the whole ship seemed to tremble before suddenly Clark’s body was lurching out of the fluid. Faster than a blink, the Kryptonian had flung himself from the murky fluid and ripped through the roof of the chamber. The group nearly let out the breath they were holding as light streamed through the new opening above them.

Bruce’s head was buzzing. His heart was hammering in his chest. It worked. Clark was alive. He was alive and flying, and Bruce nearly freaked out when the Kryptonian floating high above the ship dropped several feet in the air before rebounding back up.

_Oh, shit._

The others were much faster than Bruce. They didn’t need special equipment to run at lightning speed or leap from building to building. Well, he supposed that wasn’t entirely accurate. Barry did technically need his suit or else his normal shoes and clothes would simply shred and burn at that speed.

The point was, the four of them got to Clark long before he did and by the time he got there, the situation was already bad.

“Clark!”

Blue eyes turned sharply to focus on him.

“I know you.” It came out more like a growl and Bruce felt it deep within him. His instincts told him to flee. His guilt , and maybe a small sense of hope, kept him rooted, even as Clark approached with an eerie air of calmness.

_Oh, shit._

Bruce wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel relief when Diana firmly planted herself between the two of them, because if he was, he surely didn’t. Clark was faster than anything Bruce could follow. One moment he was on the other side of the fountain, the next he was right in front of Diana and the two were facing off like stags butting heads.

The expression on Clark’s face was almost that of an exasperated smile as he floated up above Diana and gave one last headbutt that sent her into the concrete. If Bruce wasn’t positive that he was about to be torn apart by the Kryptonian, he’d be a lot more appreciative of the way Clark’s body curled back, chest and shoulders pulled taut and chin held high as he hovered to Bruce. 

All it took was an angry backhand to send Bruce flying into the patrol car behind him. He yelped and groaned, his very human body was not equipped to take this kind of beating. He could handle other humans. He could handle sharp blades and gunfire, but demi-gods and aliens?

“Alfred, I need the big gun-- Agh!” He yelped again, as a large hand gripped his jaw and hauled him up into the air. The weight of his body and armor only supported by his neck, his spine, all too aware that the hand holding him only needed to squeeze or twitch and he’d be dead.

Diana’s warning rang true in his head. Hell, Arthur’s warning had been spot on. Clark was not himself. Bruce’s nose flared. He could smell the anger and rage rolling off of Clark, but he could also smell fear, confusion, and hurt. It was the first time Bruce was actually able to smell Clark properly and it wasn’t a great first impression, especially knowing he was responsible for it.

“You did this.” Clark’s voice was accusatory but which particular charge he was referring to, Bruce wasn’t sure. Maybe all of them.

“I had to.” Bruce didn’t know what he could say to placate the Kryptonian, or that he should even try. He deserved this. He felt the tips of the fingers holding him grip his cheeks and jaw, nails digging into his mask and skin.

“You won’t let me live. You won’t let me die.” The Kryptonian growled low and it rumbled through Bruce again. It sent shivers down his spine and to a place he really had no business paying attention to right now. What the hell even...

“The world needs you.” It was the closest thing to saying sorry he could come up with at the moment. Later on, he would ultimately berate himself for it. Not because it wasn’t true, but because it wasn’t actually an apology.

Clark’s gaze broke away from him, seeming to ponder the words, trying to make sense of them. It almost looked like he had grasped something before his hackles rose, growling again full of teeth. “But does it need you?” 

Even the alpha in Bruce felt the need to bare its throat and ask for mercy, to go limp in the strong grip, to offer his belly in submission. That instinct grew unbearable as the Kryptonian pulled Bruce right up to his face and he took in the full brunt of Clark’s scent. “Tell me. Do you bleed?”

“Clark?” Came the timid voice and Clark seemed shaken from his anger. His senses all focused on a familiar face. Behind Lois, Alfred looked equal parts terrified for his charge but relieved they had made it in time. “Clark, please.” Lois pleaded, for what, only the two of them seemed to understand.

Bruce was tossed aside like a ragdoll and he hit the ground with an undignified grunt. Clark was settling back on the ground and letting himself be drawn into a tentative hug by Lois who was whispering in his ear, “Please. Just go. Please.”

And then Clark was gone.

That… was not how Bruce had envisioned this playing out.

He had been correct in assuming Lois could break through to Clark, but he hadn’t expected Clark to leave _without Lois._ To be fair, he hadn’t expected Lois to tell Clark to leave either.

She was quietly sobbing. By the time he got back up to his feet with a quiet groan, she was glaring fiery daggers at him. _If looks could kill._

“You did this.” She growled, hackles rising, and it was a pretty impressive display for a beta, Bruce had to admit. “You did this to him. Why can’t you just leave him alone!”

He looked away from her. He had no excuse. He had used them all already. Bruce felt like he was starting to sound like a broken record.

“Where did he go?” He asked quietly. Barry and Arthur were helping Diana up. Victor was doing his best not to rip his own arm off in frustration.

“How should I know?” Lois nearly spat, her shoulders shaking. She didn’t trust him. That was fair. Still, Bruce gave her a pointed look. Obviously she knew. Bruce wasn’t sure what kind of relationship Clark and Lois shared, but he was still confident that she knew where he went.

\---

The scents here were familiar. It smelled of home, of comfort. Yet he felt so empty. His ma and pa were gone. Hank was gone. The old truck was gone. The house was in shambles. Everything was gone. Had been gone for… he didn’t know how long.

He took a deep breath through his nose and wanted to cry. What had happened?

Clark tried to remember but it hurt. His ears would start ringing and his gut clenched. He sat down on the front porch and it creaked under his weight. He fell asleep leaning against the rail post and had moved to curl up on his side. He barely felt the chill of evening, even without a shirt or shoes. His pants were tatters too. He was too exhausted to care anymore.

When he heard the crunch of footsteps approaching, his hackles rose and he let out a low warning growl. His eyes stung and the corners of them felt crusted. Together with the stickiness on his face, it told him he had cried in his sleep. His mouth felt tacky and he was still sore all over. 

He was _not_ in the mood.

The trespasser must’ve heard his warning because they stopped moving. He could hear them breathing, could hear their heartbeat. It was familiar and he cocked his head. He rubbed at his eyes but his vision was still blurry and the light was nearly gone. When was the last time he cried so hard?

Instead, he took in a huff of air, through his nose and mouth. He could taste it. It didn’t take much. His senses were far more sensitive than any normal human’s. He knew this scent but it was hard to place. His memories of it were hazy at best. Alpha. Adult male. Clean. Unarmed.

“Clark?” The voice was seeking, asking. Polite, almost, and Clark tentatively untensed his shoulders and sat up to get a better look at the person. 

“Lexie?” He called back, his voice a little more hoarse than to his liking. It couldn’t be though, could it?

The man didn’t respond back right away and Clark began to lower himself back into a defensive position. He almost growled again but the man turned on the lamp he was holding and held it up so Clark could see his face.

“Yeah, it’s me. Do you… do you remember me?” Clark’s pupils contracted to take in the light and he squinted, holding a hand up over his still very sensitive eyes.

“Oops, sorry.” Lex carefully took a step forward before placing the lantern on the ground and taking a step back again. “Better?” He carefully held his hands up in front of him, a placating gesture. His shoulders were relaxed but there was something in his eyes that Clark couldn’t place. He also picked up a weird tick in Lex’s heart rate.

Clark nodded, sliding his feet out from under himself and planting them on the top step of the porch. He held the railing for balance and pulled himself up to stand but he swayed on his feet as the world around him spun.

“Woah, easy there. You don’t look so good.” Lex took a couple steps forward again, slow and calm, not too close yet. He gauged Clark’s reaction. For the most part, he kept his eyes at chest level, only glancing up every step or two to make sure Clark was okay with his presence. “What are you doing out here, Clark? You’ll catch your death dressed like… that.”

Clark glanced down at himself, still shirtless and shoeless. He looked like a castaway. A really rugged, chiseled castaway, but Lex wasn’t judging. Clark had always been a looker, even in his boyish youthful days. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that.

The Kryptonian snorted at the choice of wording still. The cold didn’t affect him like it did humans. He could stand the arctic tundra in a normal winter coat. This was nothing.

Lex chanced a cheeky smile when he heard the snort, catching a brief glimpse of the amusement in its tone. He was nearly at the base of the porch when Clark took a step back away from him. “Ah, it’s okay. I’m not… Here. I’ll stop here. Okay?”

He crouched down, ready to sit in the dirt, and Clark raised a brow at that. Clark wasn’t sure he could trust his voice yet, but he worked a few swallows and tried anyways. “You’ll get your suit dirty.”

“Can I sit on the porch then? With you?” Lex nodded his head, gesturing to where Clark stood. The younger man glanced down to where he had previously been asleep. His dark brows knitted together, mulling over the suggestion.

“It’s dusty too. Everything…” Clark glanced around, the porch swing was broken in half and there was a truck sticking out of the wall hanging over it. “It’s a mess. And-- And my head hurts. What happened here? Lex?” He turned blue eyes, sad and confused, back towards Lex and the man had it in him to feel a bit of pity for the other.

“You don’t remember?” If Clark furrowed his brows any further, they might just become one single brow. The more he tried to recall, the more his head pounded. Defeatedly, he shook his head and slumped his shoulders. He wanted his mom.

He felt the sting of something behind his eyes and his nose and throat became wet and began to burn. He was about to cry again. He wiped at his eyes and nose with the back of his arm. 

“Woah, hey, it’s okay. No, don’t do that.” Lex straightened up and, taking a leap of faith, he shucked off his coat and held it out. Clark blinked at it, tilting his head again in a way Lex couldn’t deny was adorable, even for someone as tall and broad as Clark. 

He waited, even impressing himself with his patience, and finally it paid off. Clark took a careful step down from the porch, and then hesitated before taking another. This repeated until he was on the ground in front of Lex. 

Lex kept his hands out in the way that hopefully read as non-hostile as Clark let him approach the rest of the way. “Uhm, I think you’re a little too broad in the shoulders to actually wear it, but...” He laid the coat over Clark’s shoulders and smooth it out gently, a comforting petting motion. Clark leaned into the touch. “It’s better than nothing,” Lex finished, still holding onto Clark’s shoulders, gently but firmly

He wondered just how far he could push his limits. Clark seemed to be suffering from some significant memory loss and even Lex only had a partial picture of what had happened. It was all over the news afterall. Carefully, he pulled Clark forward. He made sure not to use any force. More of a physical suggestiveness if you will, but Clark followed the motion until he was pressed against Lex and the older man had his arms around him.

For all of Clark’s bulk, Lex couldn’t help thinking Clark felt so small in that moment and it made sense to him that in this situation Clark felt the same.

Lex had never been good at being a compassionate person, but he could act the part as needed he supposed. He’d mostly be relying on his alpha instinct to get through it but so far it seemed to be working. He felt Clark loosen up against him, he head resting on Lex’s shoulder and Lex brought a hand up to comb the soft hair on the back of Clark’s head. His other hand settled for making a soothing circular motion into Clark’s back.

“I know you’re confused and exhausted. Let me take you back to my place. We’ll get you some new clothes, some food, anything you want. You need a bed and a proper rest. I promise we can talk afterwards, okay?” He soothed and was rewarded seconds later by Clark’s nod and a meek ‘okay.’

They walked slowly, another test of Lex’s patience, but he remembered to grab the lantern as well. He kept a secure, protective arm around Clark’s waist and the Kryptonian didn’t seem to pay it much mind.

He managed to get Clark settled into the passenger side of his car, coincidentally a porsche. He even managed not to floor it, for the sheer sake of not startling Clark or making him uncomfortable. Not that Clark couldn't handle high speeds, but Lex didn’t want to trigger anything in the Kryptonian. At least, not yet.

The ride was uneventful. Clark still had no memory of what had happened to him, or his family, or the farm. Or what Lex was doing back in Smallville. Why had Lex left again? He couldn’t remember. His head hurt. His chest hurt. Everything hurt. 

The car was full of Lex’s scent though, and even though it was an alpha’s scent it was also the scent of a friend. At least, he thought they were friends. But it felt like something was nagging in the back of his mind. Obviously something forgotten.

Lex’s heartbeat was steady. At first it hadn’t been and it made Clark uncomfortable but eventually it became steady and Clark thought maybe it was just because he had reacted to Lex’s approach with hostility. Lex had been careful and polite the entire time. He was patient and attentive and gentle and he spoke so softly and Clark just wanted all of that right now. He wanted the familiar presence and familiar scent. He wanted someone safe. He wanted a friend.

Once they made it to the Luthor manor, Lex ushered Clark up the steps and through the door, taking their time. Fortunately, Clark, ever independently inclined, didn’t make Lex wait too long and he gained more confidence with each step. He knew this place. He’d been here before. It didn’t smell lived-in. If he recalled correctly, it had never actually smelled lived-in. Like, there were scents all over the place, of people coming and going, and Lex’s scent was predominant, but it wasn’t soaked into the walls and furniture like a home should be. In fact, some parts still smelled stagnant, like the rooms hadn’t been used in a long time.

“Why…” Clark paused, trying to work out the question he wanted to ask. “Why did you come back here? I thought you went back to Metropolis.”

Lex’s heart rate skipped a tick and Clark resisted reacting to it so as not to give himself away. In contrast to his heartbeat, Lex’s voice was steady. A well-practiced liar. “I came back for you.” 

Clark gave Lex the side eye and the man huffed in response, rubbing the younger man’s arms affectionately. “A lot happened between us, but I could never forget about you. So I came back. Besides, it’s the 21st century, I can work from home. If I’m needed urgently, I can take the helicopter.”

He got another soft snort for that. Clark never did quite appreciate the luxuries Lex’s life afforded him. Ironic, if not a bit hypocritical, really, considering Clark could fly without a helicopter. 

“Now, no more questions until we get you cleaned up and get some food in you. I can have a doctor over tomorrow to make sure you’re okay.”

“Lex--” Clark tried to protest, but Lex wouldn’t have it. He tutted, turning Clark and placing a hand on his cheek. It threw Clark. It was an extremely affectionate gesture and one that Lex pulled off with a lot of familiarity. Was this normal for them? Had he really forgotten so much?

“Don’t you worry. I have the best doctors and they have all signed nondisclosure agreements. You have nothing to fret over. We’ve done this before. I’ve got this. Just let me take care of you.” He pulled Clark forward and pressed their foreheads together. He took in Clark’s scent, one he hadn’t been near in so long. He caught hints of it in the car but Clark had always been good at concealing his scent, another rare gift of his foreign biology.

This close though, Lex couldn’t help but smell it and since Clark was more relaxed now, he didn’t try as hard to hide it. It was sweet, a bit like the cornfield and fresh soil, but also with a hint of vanilla, almond, and amber. Not flowery, but a little sweet with a hint of masculine. Somehow it didn’t quite strike Lex as an alpha’s scent, but nothing about it outright screamed omega or beta. Still it left him a little suspicious.

Clark searched Lex’s eyes and Lex held his seeking gaze, determined to prove himself. He couldn’t be positive what Clark would find or what conclusion he would come too but if his resolve made any difference, then he’d use it to his advantage.

Carefully, Clark nodded and Lex’s smile brightened. It could’ve been a trick of the light but Lex could almost swear there was a small blush warming the farmboy’s cheeks. It highlighted a few hidden freckles. “Good. Come on. You go get cleaned up. I’ll get us some food and you a change of clothes.” With that, he ushered Clark up the grand staircase to one of the rooms with an adjacent bathroom. 

Once he heard the shower running, he quickly made a phone call. He’d need more clothes brought over in Clark’s size, preferably jeans and plaid button-ups, because this was Clark freaking Kent for Christ’s sakes. He also ordered some loose fitting t-shirts in the softest cotton, he made sure to stress that, a few light coats, winter coats, sweaters, and of course shoes. Oh, and several sets of pajamas, he added at the last second. The lackey had asked if there was any particular pattern or style. “Use your goddamn brain and figure it out.” It couldn’t be that difficult.

He thought about calling his kitchen staff. He could offer them triple pay to get the kitchen going after hours, but then a thought struck him and he called one of his other assistants.

“I don’t care. Order two of everything on the menu. No, make that four of everything. And make it quick. I want it here in half an hour. Make it happen.” He snapped, careful to make sure the shower was still running and Clark hadn’t heard him. He needed to play the kind and gentle alpha for his beloved Clark. Be the man Clark had thought he was all those years ago.

It was nearing the twenty minute mark and Lex was starting to worry. He hadn’t checked on Clark. What if he had escaped out the window? No, Lex’s security system would’ve been triggered by any motion outside, regardless of whether it was on the ground or in the air. Clark was probably taking his time, trying to clear his head. He remembered what Clark was like as a teenager. He could give the Batman a run for his money in terms of brooding.

Which brought up another problem, for another time, since his men had just arrived with both food and clothes. He called for the housekeepers. “Take the clothes to one of the available rooms. Dress the bed. Make it look… comfortable.” He offered and the maids didn’t question it. “Actually wait, pick a room with an east facing window. He’ll like that. Go. Make it quick. I want it done in less than ten minutes.” He snapped his fingers and they were off.

He had the food taken up to the upper study and laid out on the tables, like an indoor picnic but with fast food. It wasn’t the most elegant, but he was trying to appeal to Clark Kent, not Bruce Wayne or some other silver spoon-fed prat. He made what seemed like a spontaneous decision to his staff that nobody was to talk about LexCorp or Superman. He played it off like it was a vacation. Who wants to talk about work or their problems on a vacation?

One of the housekeepers passing by told him that Clark had turned off the shower just a moment ago. He actually thanked her for informing him and she gave him a baffled look before quickly taking her leave. Then, he looked over his work, threw some throw pillows and a couple blankets on the floor and then went to go see how his guest was doing.

Clark felt a little better after the shower. At least he felt clean and not mucky. What was that weird stuff on his skin anyways? He hadn’t noticed it at the Kent farm, because it had dried to his skin, but once he was in the shower the thin murky film began to slough off of his skin. He worked to scrub it off until his skin was a bit pink and then he just stood under the spray for a while, letting the pressure of the shower water ease some of the anxiety from his shoulders.

Should he trust Lex? He was at odds. He wanted to trust Lex, but that didn’t mean he should trust Lex. Lex was… problematic. Sometimes he meant good, but it was rare and usually only if it was in line with his other goals. Yet Lex’s behavior was odd. He acted much more familiar with Clark than Clark felt was normal. But maybe it was normal. He wanted normal.

He turned off the shower and realized he could hear multiple heartbeats milling around him. Involuntarily, he tensed up. Clark listened harder but all he could make out was normal chatter. They were just house staff. Outside, he could pick up the heartbeat of what he assumed were security guards but they weren’t talking and so it offered him no other information. He stepped out of the shower, patting himself with one of the towels laid out on the countertop. There was a robe on the door.

Suddenly he heard Lex coming down the hall, he was speaking aloud but Clark could just barely hear the responses. Quietly he opened the bathroom door, straining to hear the conversation. Lex must be speaking on the phone. It sounded like he was going over schedules and appointments. Clark had been so focused on eavesdropping that he barely registered Lex’s abrupt knock on the door as it swung open.

“Clark, are you ok-- oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Lex spun on his heel, not quite leaving the room, but making sure to avert his eyes and keep the door just barely ajar. Clark’s own eyes were wide, nearly owlish and he backed up into the bathroom, quickly grabbing the fluffy robe and putting it on. “Are you, uhm… Are you alright? You were in there for a while. I was starting to worry.”

“Yeah, sorry, I just… needed some time to think.” Clark was blushing again, this time Lex was sure of it, and he thought it looked good on the country boy’s high cheeks. Made him look so much like the Clark he had met long ago, so young and innocent.

Lex coughed softly. “Mind if I, uh…?” He didn’t finish the question, but he nodded his head inside and Clark gave a half-hearted shrug. He only then noticed Lex was carrying a bundle of clothes with him, which he placed on the bed and then stepped aside. “I brought you some clothes. Food’s also here. I’ll just be on the other side of the door when you’re ready.” 

Clark watched Lex leave, measuring every step and movement. If Lex was playing a game, he was doing a damn fine job of it, even Clark had to admit. He walked over to the bed and inspected the clothing. Nothing weird. No bugs, no nanites, just 100% cotton. It was a gray plaid pajama bottom and a loose fit tee. Clark couldn’t deny they were soft and plenty comfy, even a little roomy which was nice. The pants even pooled a bit at his toes.

Once ready, he gave the doorknob a gentle rattle before turning it. It gave Lex enough warning that the door was opening, though he stood against the opposite wall, phone in hand as if he were in the middle of a text message. “Oh good, everything fits.” He flashed a charming smile and Clark returned it with a small, meek one.

The older man had to admire the creature that stood before him. Clark was really something to behold, even in simple casual pajamas. He should also give his assistants a bonus for really pulling through on such a crazy task at such an odd hour. The shirt was a little baggy, but it was meant to be. It hid Clark’s muscles with the way it hung off his shoulders and the collar was a bit wide which temptingly showed off some of the skin around it.

“Come on, before the food gets cold.” Lex pushed off from the wall, pocketing his phone in favor of offering his hand to Clark. Clark stared, unsure what to make of the action, but Lex seemed unbothered both by his own actions and Clark’s responses. “I know it might take some getting used to. Like I said before, we have a lot of history between us. But trust me. I’m here for you.”

Clark swallowed lightly, still unsure, but he took the hand and let himself be led down the hall to the study where Lex had set up his little picnic. Clark huffed humorously. “Did you buy out the local Sonic or what.”

Lex chuckled in response. “Well, I know that metabolism of yours and I figured you’d find this a little more comforting.” He gave a casual shrug and then settled Clark into a nest of pillows. 

“What about the mess?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just stuff.” Lex waved off the concern. Under normal circumstances, that might have actually annoyed him, but even had this been ten years ago, Lex wouldn’t have held that type of thing against Clark of all people. And that held true for this particular situation as well.

Nothing in this room was important enough to merit concern if it got a little ketchup or french fry grease on it. He had moved all his work documents to the study downstairs and anything that urgently needed to be kept away from Clark wasn’t in the manor at all. Lex settled himself down on the other side of the table after pouring himself a glass of wine. Clark eyed him with mild amusement.

“Want some?” Lex offered, despite knowing Clark would decline.

“I’m good. Thank you though.”

Lex shrugged, before gesturing to one of the cups on the table. “One of those is an Oreo milkshake.” Clark glanced down to the cup in question and he hesitantly reached for it. He sniffed the lid and Lex didn’t look offended at all as he made himself comfortable.

It wasn’t laced as far as Clark could tell. The sweet smell made his mouth salivate. “How’d you know I like Oreo milkshakes?”

“There’s a lot I know about you, Clark. I know you’ve forgotten a lot -- and don’t get me wrong, I’m not mad about it -- but we w-are quite close.” Lex tried not to let his slip up show on his face, and Clark didn’t act as if he had caught it either. 

“Are we?” Clark unwrapped a burger and gingerly began tucking in. 

“Mhm…” Was all Lex offered as he sipped his wine, debating if he was going to actually eat one of these burgers, but he suspected… If his suspicion of Clark’s scent when they had entered the manner was anywhere near accurate, then he’d best keep his hands to himself for the time being.

Clark seemed to be worrying over something in his head. Since it had worked in his favor so far, Lex forced himself to be patient, to not pry. Let Clark come to him willingly. It made the payoff all the sweeter. “To be honest, you’re right. I can’t remember a lot. It’s not just that my memory is hazy, but I’m missing pieces.” He eyed Lex, half suspicious, half anxious. “What exactly are we?”

This moment was paramount. Lex’s next big hurdle to making this work in his favor. It banked on his answer.

“We’re friends.”

“Just friends?”

Lex was quiet for a half a moment, before sitting upright. He bent one knee up and the other leg curled beneath him. This way he could rest an arm on the bent knee and he casually swirled the wine in his glass. He tried to look thoughtfully genuine. “Since we are being honest, Clark, I...” 

He trailed off a bit, looking hesitant, not too long. Clark was giving him the benefit of the doubt. “I want _us_ to be more than friends, but...” he sighed a little, acting a little deflated. He was going for a hint of humility here. He knew Clark would endear to that. “I know that’s not an easy thing for us, after everything that’s happened. If you’re willing, I’d-- I’d like a second chance. I am willing to work for it.”

Clark blinked. He didn’t know what he had been expecting. It still nagged at Clark’s mind. They had been friends, a long time ago. Had they ever been more than friends? What was it that drove them apart? He couldn’t recall the exact details but he remembered that Lex was a complicated man with a complicated childhood. His curiosity rivaled his ingenuity. Lex was resourceful and tenacious, and he couldn’t be swayed once he set his mind on something, but somehow, Clark felt like there had been moments… moments when Lex had been… sweet.

“What happened to us? Between us?” Clark asked. Would Lex give him an honest answer?

“We wanted different things.” Lex offered. It was a bit too vague, but Lex wasn’t lying. Clark would’ve heard it in his heartbeat.

“What makes now any different from back then?”

“I realized, the thing I want most… is you.” Lex silently congratulated himself as he watched the flush form over Clark’s cheeks and the younger man ducked his face. Ever the romantic, Smallville. It was cute though, Lex had to admit. Not his usual drink, but he couldn’t deny the attraction. Clark was a flavor all his own and Lex could probably get addicted to it.

“H-How… long, have we… uhm…” Clark didn’t know what he was even trying to ask. It was like three questions all mushed into one.

“Not very long. Really we had just started seeing each other as friends again,” Lex supplied. “It might be a little unfair of me to drop the ‘I want to be more than friends’ line on your right now. I know you’re going through a lot and it’s overwhelming, but I just… I wanted to make sure you know how I feel.” Adding a little touch, Lex leaned forward, carefully reaching across the table, to take one Clark’s hands in his own. Clark tensed but didn’t flinch, neither did he growl or move away. That was a good sign, a very good sign, in Lex’s favor.

Clark nodded. “I see.”

Lex could see the other half of the question still lingering in Clark’s expression. “We met up again in Metropolis.”

“In Metropolis?” Clark blinked, surprised. So he had left the farm. He had left Kansas altogether. Is that why the farm was in ruins? Because he wasn’t there to protect it. Clark’s grip tightened, not painfully so, but it wasn’t lost on Lex.

“Mhm. You’re a journalist for the Daily Planet. We rediscovered one another at one of my company’s galas, a charity event.”

“Lexie, wh- what happened to… Where’s my mom?” Clark’s voice went meek again, and if Lex listened hard enough he could hear the tremble in it.

“Clark, she’s fine.” Lex set his wine glass down to sit up straight, giving Clark his full attention. “Your mom is fine. She’s okay. There was an… incident… with the farm, but she wasn’t hurt.”

Clark was enraptured as Lex told him about the events with Zodd’s invasions and how Clark now knew what planet he came from and what had happened to his people. His mother was safe. The repairs needed to the farm were extensive. Martha fell behind on payments and the bank repossessed the house and land. He was working out a deal with the bank to buy the property back. He assured Clark he didn’t need to worry.

“That… that is… a lot.” Lex huffed humorously and purposely did not bring any attention to the way Clark was now worrying his thumbs over Lex’s hands. “And me? What happened to me?”

Another very important question. Lex frowned, not too deeply, it needed to express concern and not irritation. “The Batman.” Clark’s gaze was full of confusion and Lex elaborated. “The Batman happened to you. He’s some psycho vigilante based out of Gotham. After Zodd’s invasion, he labeled you a threat, called you a monster, and started a vendetta against you. He tried to kill you, Clark. He damn well nearly succeeded.”

“I… how can…”

“We call it Kryptonite now that we know where it came from. It has the ability to weaken your powers and it makes you vulnerable. You were nearly stabbed through the heart.” Lex carefully tread the line of truth and fabrication. He was on a roll already, so he had the confidence, he just had to make sure his story didn’t have too many gaping holes in it. The smaller ones he could patch up if needed.

“Stabbed??” Clark blinked, looking down at himself and patting his chest. There was no wound.

“It’s healed now. You were in a coma for a while. We almost thought you were dead.” Lex rubbed Clark’s hands soothingly. “Actually, Clark, I need to tell you something. This is very important. The world believes Superman is dead. That includes the Batman. If he were to find out that you’re still alive...”

“He’d come after me again.” Clark finished, gritting his teeth.

“Maybe not just you.” That got Clark’s attention back on him. He gently squeezed Clark’s hands. “You need to be careful, Clark. This guy… he’s not well. I don’t know what lengths he’d go just to get to you.”

Clark was silent, but the look in his eyes said everything. He understood. This Batman vigilante. He could go after Clark’s mother or Lex if he finds out that Superman is still alive.

“I think your secret identity is still safe. As far as I’m aware, he doesn’t know Clark Kent is Superman, but we should be careful to keep it that way.” Clark nodded his understanding and Lex leaned back, removing his hands. Clark fidgeted with his hands, rubbing the spots where Lex’s hands had touched his. Lex smiled. So far so good.

Clark had finished about half the food without realizing it. “Uhm, did you… want some? Aren’t you hungry?”

“I had dinner earlier, but I could go for a bite.” Lex’s smile turned into a grin. There was the invitation he was waiting for. Lex may have paid for all the food and brought it in, but he had made it clear it was for Clark. For Clark now to offer to share it was a good sign. A sign of trust. A shared meal.

Lex couldn’t waste the offer. He selected one of the remaining burgers and started to eat. Clark relaxed a bit more. He was letting Lex inside his defenses. Lex just needed to keep this up. It was the long game, but it’d be worth it in the end, and who knows, they might both end up enjoying each other’s companionship.

By the time most of the food was gone, Clark was finally starting to look drowsy again. As a Kryptonian on Earth, he didn’t require much sleep but considering he had just supposedly come back from the dead less than 12 hours ago and had barely any exposure to sunlight, he did need a slight recharge.

“Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s get you to bed.” Lex pushed himself up from the floor and stretched out his legs. It hadn’t been bad. Definitely not his worst first date, or any date, for that matter, but he didn’t have any interest in making a habit out of taking his meals on the floor.

Clark grumbled a bit, but allowed Lex to hoist him up to his feet. “This way, come on, Clark.” Lex led the younger man to the room the maids had prepped. He pulled back the comforter and top sheet before guiding Clark to sit on the bed. “Sleep now. We can talk more in the morning.” 

He coaxed Clark into lying down before pulling the covers up over him. Clark rubbed his face in the pillow. Lex couldn’t be certain if it was from the lack of scent or because the pillow was just that soft but he smiled nonetheless. He took a step back to admire his work, sniffing the air a little. The room smelled clean and he could barely make out Clark’s own scent now that he wasn’t leaning right up against Lex.

A light sniff of his sweater confirmed the airy hint of vanilla and almond. He resisted the urge to rub it against his cheek. Given enough time, he’d have his scent all over Clark, he was certain of it. Clark was already taking well to him. It helped that he had known Clark in his younger years. It was easier for him to guess what would or wouldn’t set Clark off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
